batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scars
Scars is the seventh episode of the fifth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on January 28, 2013. It is the fifty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Damien, Clark, Stephanie, Maggie, and Allen get into the League of Assassins' home base and rescue Bruce, Tim, and Kate. However, things don't go as planned and two of them are left behind. Maggie has enjoyed the thrill of being like a superhero and decides to stay on the team with Allen. Gordon decides to rejoin the GCPD, after missing the thrill of being a cop, and Two-Face holds the Bat team captive to get them to get the old Harley back. Plot On the Batjet, Damien reviews the plan with Clark, Stephanie, Maggie, and Allen. They go into the catacombs, take a left, arrive at a cave which holds the prisoners, use Damien's blood to get in and rescue their friends. The five land and get in through a secret door on the side of the building. Several henchmen get outside and see the empty Batjet and due to no one being in there they burn it down and inform Ra's that the intruders are somewhere inside the building. Ra's orders a complete search of the building. In the catacombs, the team fight several henchmen that were guarding the caverns. They arrive at the cave with Bruce, Tim, and Kate. Damien reveals that only his grandfather and two select others high up in authority have access to the cave, and it will only open with their blood, which Damien has part of. Damien cuts his hand open and the door opens. They rescue their friends and try to escape. However, Ra's and his men arrive at the scene. A battle begins and the heroes are able to escape, though they realize Tim and Damien were captured. They see an overwhelming amount of men and decide to come back for them with extra people. Ra's reminds Bruce that he will always have someone to rescue from him and Gotham will never have a Batman s Bruce will always be racing against time to save someone. The team gets back to Gotham where Bruce accepts the fact of Allen and Maggie officially being part of the team. He asks where Diana is and Clark tells him that she is probably at her new boyfriend's apartment. At Steve's apartment, Diana wakes up in bed with him. She feels his chest and admires how chiseled it is. Steve wakes up and laughs at what she's doing. The two talk about sex and he asks if she wants to do it again. She laughs and the two begin to have sex again. The two start to get into it before Diana receives a text about Bruce getting rescued. Diana apologized but gets dressed and leaves. Steve is worried and lies back in bed. Allen returns to work stressed. He sits in his office and sighs when he sees Gordon enters. Gordon reveals he though about his offer and wants to rejoin the GCPD. Allen smiles and asks him how long he plans to stay this time. Gordon smiles and tells him as long as he can shoot. Allen hands him a badge and Gordon gets a gun. Allen receives word a robbery in progress and tells Gordon to catch the guy. At the mansion, Diana arrives and hugs Bruce, as she has missed him. She is also glad that Kate is back but asks where Tim and Damien are. Bruce reveals what has happened and Diana asks when they are going to get them back. Bruce begins his answer but an explosion knocks all of them unconscious. Bruce, Stephanie, Clark, Diana, Kate, Alfred, Maggie, and Allen wake up and see Two-Face has knocked them unconscious. The Joker talks to Killer Moth, Killer Croc, and James Jr. about his new plan of killing Batman. Killer Croc raises his hand and before actually answering him, the Joker tells them this plan will go into action when Batman actually reappears. Croc lets his hand down. The Joker smiles and continues explaining his plan. James Jr. asks if it is just going to be the four of them. The Joker nods as after a month of no Batman the other villains gave up hope. It is silent for a moment until the Joker continues. The Bat team asks Two-Face what he wants. He reveals that he wants them to fix Harley, as he can't trust the cops. Bruce asks why he would want a billionaire and his friends. Two-Face reveals that after Mad Hatter found about Batman's identity, word spread out through the villains. Bruce sighs but decides to call 9-1-1. He learns that in the explosion, Two-Face hid a strong EMP, causing all of the electronics to be non-responsive. Bruce asks why they would help him. Two-Face holds a gun to Alfred and threatens to shoot him. Clark and Diana try to stop him but Two-Face reveals that he got the EMP from LexCorp, where Lex Luthor hid Kryptonite in his weaponized products. They realize they are all powerless to stop him. Gordon arrives at the scene of the crime and tries to stop the man. However, Gordon is inexperienced from over two months of staying at home and getting drunk. He begins to have a heart attack from the drinking and drugs and the perpetrator gets away. Gordon lies there on the street as the banker calls 9-1-1. Bruce tries to get Two-Face to let Alfred go without having to help Harley. He tries to convince him that Harley being normal is a good thing but Two-Face turns the gun to Bruce. As Bruce distracts Two-Face, Clark and Diana get Alfred out of the way and Stephanie attacks Two-Face. However, he turns his focus to her and beats her up. Stephanie passes out and Bruce tackles Two-Face. As Bruce calls 9-1-1, Two-Face causes another explosion to go off and Two-Face gets away. The Bat team wake up and see the mansion is half destroyed. Police officers and paramedics have shown up and are interviewing the team. The team tell them that Two-Face has a personal vendetta against Wayne for trying to help the supervillains get help. The authorities announce that the team will have to relocate for the time being before they can rebuild the damaged mansion and get a better security. The team realize they will have to relocate all of the Batcave things, including the captured assassins. Maggie and Allen agree to cover up the move and get the things to the new house without anyone finding out, due to Allen being the captain. Gordon is in the hospital. Bruce, Allen, and Maggie arrive and tell him they rushed right over when they heard. They learn that the doctors will be able to fix his problem, although he will not be able to continue his police work for a month. Allen is sad but understands. Two-Face follows Harley to the roof of her apartment where she realizes he has been watching her. He tries to get her to remember him and her old life but she tries to tell him he is insane. She walks backwards toward the ledge and Two-Face sees this and tries to stop her but it is too late and she falls off the large building. Two-Face runs to the elevator and gets to the lobby where he rushes out and sees she is no where to be seen. He yells her name but there is response. In his base of operations, the Joker has collected Harley, who was caught by the Joker midway through her fall and she is now a table hooked up to a machine. The Joker turns on an electric pulse to the machine and Harley begs him not to. The Joker turns the machine on and Harley is hit with the pulse as her screams start to turn into a psychotic laugh. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 12.14 million U.S. live viewers. *Keri Lynn Pratt, Tom Hardy, Cory Michael Smith, Nolan North, Cillian Murphy, Jonathan Keltz, and David Zayas do not appear in this episode as Cat Grant, Bane, Riddler, Hush, Scarecrow, Andrew Ryder, and Sal Maroni. *This episode received generally favorable reviews. It scored a 78% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 78 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 7/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Chris Pine and Jeremy Irons as Steve Trevor and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.